


Six New Stars

by wobblebobble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crowley trying to be romantic, just some fluff, they are having a good time stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblebobble/pseuds/wobblebobble
Summary: they are having a lovely time stargazing and crowley decides to put some new stars in the sky as a romantic gesture. aziraphale does not approve
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Six New Stars

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute lil stargazing bit... this was originally a small headcanon i posted on my tumblr that i decided to expand on. my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rocklobstering if you wanna check it out ! link to the post is at the bottom >>

It was one of the most beautiful and clear nights at their cottage so far: Crowley had laid a blanket out in the backyard, and Aziraphale brought out two wine glasses and their favorite wine. They laid down on the blanket, feeling the cool grass beneath them and smelling the sweet summer air.

Aziraphale glanced to his left and smiled softly. Crowley grasped his hand and sighed happily. They had made it. 

Crowley stretched his neck up at the sky and they talked about the stars and Creation and the early days. Except they weren’t days, really, there wasn’t exactly a concept of time. Aziraphale told Crowley how he meticulously planned out every single star and took his time, which got him in trouble a few times. He felt that he needed to take his time and appreciate each star: it could sustain life on a planet one day. The stars were breathtaking, but his supervisors thought otherwise. Time was of the essence, for some ineffable reason. Aziraphale’s only job was to create the stars, not marvel at them or spend too much time admiring his and the other angels’ handiwork.

Crowley had also hung a few stars, although none were nearly as good or well thought-out as the angel's. Crowley's biggest accomplishment (in his opinion) was the Alpha Centauri star system.

But now, in the grass, lying there together, he smiled. Crowley raised his hand, not looking at Aziraphale. He put six new stars in the sky, connecting the two in Alpha Centauri, making the shape of a heart. One for each millennium they had known each other.

Crowley turned to Aziraphale and grinned. “I made a heart, see?”

“Dear, they’re beautiful.” Aziraphale took a second to look at the stars. “But you have to get rid of them.”

“But - ” Crowley protested.

“Do it, Crowley - please.” Aziraphale propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the demon. “You can’t just go adding new stars in the sky. Maybe you didn’t get the message, but that part of Creation is over. And I really don’t want to draw any extra attention to us.”

“Aziraphale - ” Crowley peeked over at his angel and saw how serious he was.

“What if someone sees?” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley could tell that Aziraphale didn’t necessarily mean humans. Sure, Heaven and Hell had left them alone, but they couldn’t overlook adding new stars to the sky. Especially at night, when the stars were so easily visible.

* 

But a human did notice - a young astronomer in Manchester was almost asleep at his telescope when he noticed six new bright spots in the sky connecting the two Alpha Centauri stars together in the shape of a heart. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he must be seeing something, maybe a meteor shower? But no, it actually was six new stars. The astronomer grabbed his notebook to make a note of it, but paused: he was just starting at this new job; he didn’t want his one of his first conversations with his boss to be “I may have found six new stars, but I was falling asleep so I might have just imagined it, sorry to cause such a fuss.” He shook his head.

Suddenly the stars disappeared, and the man wrote it off as a hallucination - he was exhausted. He wondered if anyone else had seen it. (No one had. Aziraphale made sure of that.)

*

“Fine, angel,” Crowley grumbled. “I was just trying to be romantic. I thought it was cute. And also kind of funny,” he muttered to himself. But he understood the angel’s point.

Aziraphale kissed him. “It was, dear, very romantic. But please understand, you don’t have to do that much to be romantic - it’s enough that you set up this nice night. It’s lovely.”

“Just like you,” Crowley said softly, and kissed him again. “This is nice. Sorry about the stars.”

“Wait,” Aziraphale paused. “What if - no, that wouldn’t work." He looked down and started picking at the grass.

“What is it?” Crowley sat up and looked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale raised his head to meet the demon's bright eyes. “Well, I was just thinking. What if you kept the stars in the sky, but made it so only we could see them? Could you do that? If it’s not too much trouble. It was a nice gesture - ”  
Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale’s arm lightly. “Of course, angel. I don't why I didn't do that in the first place.” He let out a little laugh and fixed the stars. Aziraphale gave him that beautiful, bright smile, the smile Crowley would do anything for. They kissed again, alone in the dark. Crowley looked up at the heart in the sky and smiled as he put an arm around the angel.

A few hours later, they finished their drinks and went back inside. Aziraphale brought out their tartan blanket and they cuddled up on the floor, warming up by the fire. They fell asleep and stayed there all night, in each others’ arms, finally.

And the stars were there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the original post i went off of: https://rocklobstering.tumblr.com/post/616873507512549376/i-feel-like-crowley-sometimes-puts-new-stars-in


End file.
